Friends or Enemies?
by Stella Sterling
Summary: Ciel struggles with his relationship with Sebastian when Angela announces that it was not the first time Sebastian had fallen in love with a child. She also says that the child was now a full grown woman now and she was waiting for Sebastian to return.
1. Prologue: Carriage Ride

**~Prologue: Carriage Ride~**

"Sebastian, what do you think you're doing?" Ciel asked, his round-shaped head tinted with a light blush as he tried to remove himself from his butler's lap. The raven-haired boy realized his butler's white gloves were fondling with his pants' button. He knew his butler's gloved hands were itching to slide into his pants and caress his master's small length.

Sebastian paused and smiled. "Hmm? Why, I am merely touching you. Is there a problem, young master," he asked, resuming his movements on the boy's pants.

"Yes, there is! Sebastian, you must decrease your frequent need of touching me!" Ciel gasped when the button was undone and the butler's hands were now playing with his undergarment. "S-Sebas-stain, ah, s-stop, please."

The butler hummed, the child that sat on his lap started to have difficulties breathing evenly. "I understand, young master, but it was you who started this all."

Ciel took a moment to try to clam down. "Yes, I realize that, but . . ."

Sebastian licked the boy's tender ear, earning a moan from Ciel. "Do not worry, young master. I shall control myself around others, but if I get the chance when we are alone, I'm taking it, and not even you will be able to stop me."

Sebastian's hand slithered its way inside and wrapped itself around the hardening length. Ciel cried a pleasurable moan and tried to close his legs, but the older demon kept them straddled. Then, Sebastian applied pressure onto the boy's member that cried to be played with, and once he felt the raven-haired boy's body quiver, he began to grind his own erection against Ciel's bottom.

"Seb-bast-tian, y-you, ah, damn d-demon! Ah!" Ciel could feel Sebastian's manhood pressed harshly against his little hole, the older man's hand squeezing the smaller member as hard as he was rubbing himself against Ciel. However, the teen was becoing impatient and hissed, asking, "Are you going to put it in, or are you waiting for a miracle to happen?"

Sebastian merely chuckled, but he agreed with the frustrated boy, so he moved Ciel ever so slightly, just enought room to reveal the visible bulge in his pants, and unzipped his pants, pulled his life and pride out into the open for Ciel to feel, and listened to his master's aroused cries and moans. Then, he placed Ciel back on top of his now unclothed manhood and in seconds, the young Phantomhive child had his pants on the ground.


	2. Chapter 1: Stalking Angel

**~Chapter One: Stalking Angel~**

"How revolting to watch something so . . . unclean! The poor boy has no idea of that demon's true intention, but soon enough . . . Ciel will come to me and ask to be cleanse once he learns the truth." Angela was acting like a creepy stalker, observing and growling as Sebastian continued to "dirty" Ciel in the carriage.

The angel was about a mile or so away from the scene, but her eye sight and hearing made it so that she could see and hear everything. It was as if she really was right next to them, watching as the two went at it.

"S-Sebastian, ah, m-more!" Angela's eyes glowed with anger as she heard Ciel's pleasured cried ripple through the air, reaching her pale-white ears. She listened to the sounds that came from the young Phantomhive's mouth, hissed as she caught the sweet whisperers the demon told the boy. Her want of snatching Ciel from the demon grew even more, but her need to be with Sebastian overpowered the want to snatch Ciel.

"It's all unclean! The human world is very unclean because of demons! They spread their evil nature and intoxicate humans, causing the human world to become unclean! It's unclean, and how does one ensure that it does not become dirty again? One must get rid of the source where the uncleanliness started!" The angel's anger thundered around her, killing off the image of a pure, good-hearted, perfect, protector of the weak, and sane angel.

"S-Sebastian . . ." Angela noticed Ciel's voice becoming more louder and dripping with want. She did not want that. Sebastian belonged to her, and she promised that she would get the demon. "Sebastian, m-more!"

"No, do not call his name, Ciel," whispered the pale Angel, calming down and pleading that the Phantomhive child would obey. "He causes all that is unclean. Do not fall into his traps. Rememeber, he is a demon and all demons are evil. They do not know the meaning of love, but they understand lust all too well. Do not call his name. It only encourages him to continue."

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried the demon's name, indicating that he was releasing. Angela growled. Why was the boy not listening to her? Why did he still not believe in angels and God? He saw her, did he not? If not, he did see the messengers of God, the reapers. He was comrades with Grelle and Will, was he not?

"Young master, you must not be too loud. The driver will hear and suspect something is wrong. Then, he will pull over and check to see that you and I are alright when in reality . . ." Sebastian's voice trailed off to a purr.

Angela blinked. This sounded all too fimiliar to the angel. She knew she heard these exact same lines before, but where and when did she hear them? "Have a known the demon longer than I thought," she asked herself, trying to remember if she met Sebastian decades ago, but nothing came up.

"You are the one moaning in complete bliss, unable to handle this level of pleasure. Afterall, only a demon knows how to bring the lust of a human out into the surface, but only an angel knows how to eliminate the feeling of lust and bring forth belief of purity and God." Angela's anger grew to new heights.

The level of anger oozing from the angel could have infected any human within a mile. "Of course! That demon has bedded with another human before the boy! He had fallen in love with a human girl almost a decade ago, and the poor girl prays every night that her 'knight in shining armor' would return to her!"

"Sebastian, n-no, ah, stop. D-don't t-toch me there," cried the young boy, already tired from round one, but it seemed like the demon was not ready to stop just yet.

Angela laughed evilly, grinning as she hummed thoughtfully to herself. "Then, I suppose I should finally grant her wish and 'return' her demon to her. Once she figures out that her childhood sweetheart has not aged in nearly ten years and Ciel unable to forgive the demon, I will finally be able to cleanse both innocent souls, and finally have Sebastian to myself."

"Why? I love you, Ciel. Don't you want me to show you how much I love you?"

Angela's wings bursted from her back, ripping through her clothes, and she spreaded them. She streched them before she jumped off the building she was resting on. She was a fallen angel with a plan.


End file.
